Concrete surfaces deteriorate over time and are maintained by patching worn areas. Concrete that is compromised is removed with a chipping gun, internal structures, such as rebar, are repaired if present, and then the area is filled with new concrete. The concrete removal part of this task is difficult and dangerous for human workers as it is often performed on a small platform lift and at great heights. The chipping tool is heavy and difficult to operate and needs to be held above one's head. As the material being removed is directly overhead, workers are exposed to the risk of being struck by falling pieces of concrete of various sizes. It is also difficult to remove only the concrete that is structurally compromised as the chipper is indiscriminate and the worker is relied upon to estimate the hardness of the concrete (a proxy for strength) as he is chipping it away. It is common for too little or too much material to be removed leading to occasional patch failure and increased costs. A partially or fully automated concrete chipping solution that incorporates modern computer controls would allow for workers to remain safely on the ground and allow for higher quality concrete removal and repair.